The Aftermath of War
by Lambinator
Summary: AU After the human race declares war on the ghost zone, Earth is left in ruins. In what remains of Amity Park, A resistance known as 'The Resilience' has been formed, and it has some new comers. DxS Rated T for language and in the future, gore.
1. What the world has become

...Prologue...

It had been Ten years since the great war against ghosts. After the ghost portal was created by respectable scientists Jack Fenton and his wife, Maddie Fenton, the Nations realized the power that the ghost zone held, and how much of a threat ghost kin were to the ever expanding human population.

It had been Ten years since that fateful day that Earth declared war on the ghost zone.

This, is the perfect case of mankind biting off more than it can chew. The war ended only three years ago, when the people of Earth realized that surrender was the only option. Unfortunatly, due to their foolishness, they were already in too deep.

The ghost king, Dark Pariah, the one who lead the ghosts to victory, decided that he would spare the remaining population, however all ghosts would receive full control of Earth and it's people, and that the creators of the gateway into the ghost zone would be eliminated.

As a result, few buildings were left standing, and most of the ones that were, were inhabited by ghosts. If you were a living being in these times, survival would be the greatest, most constant struggle you would ever have to endure.

Cities were crumbling, plants were dying, money was scarce, life was even scarcer.

It was truly the war to end all wars.

That was what most thought anyway.

...End Prologue...

A hooded figure walked down the deserted street, his mouth and nose hidden by a grey scarf, his hood covering his Raven-hair. The only visiable feature were his ocean blue eyes. It was mid day, the sun hidden behind the grey clouds that hinted on an up coming storm. His fingerless-gloved hands were stuffed lazily into his black jacket's pockets. His combat boots making a loud thud that echoed around the other wise silent street. He also had a dark blue shoulder bag slung lazily on his right shoulder, the bag itself ending up on his left side.

He didn't look old, couldn't be any older than fourteen. He made a left leading to another street with the rubble of a building blocking the other side, his breath coming out in puff clouds thanks to the winter breeze, despite having his scarf covering half his face.

He continued, unphased by the destruction the street had endured. He walked over to the pieces of brick scattered into one big pile. He looked around anxiosly, just to make certain he wasn't being watched.

After feeling certain that no one was watching he began to climb the debris. Stumbling over to the top, he paused for a minute, just looking around once again to make sure he wasn't being watched.

"Can never be too careful" He reminded himself. He set his eyes on a familiar building, the building that was once his home before this all happened, he was only four when he stumbled into that portal and accidentally pressed the on button. The result changed him forever, both mentally and physically. Only his sister knows about his "condition", as well as his most trusted friend.

As he lifted his foot to begin his descent down the pile of debris, he trips on a broken piece of brick sticking out. "Gahh!" He yelped before he came crashing down to the ground from the ten feet tall pile of ruins.

"Errrgghn." He groans, wincing. 'Still as graceful as ever.' He thinks bitterly to himself. He was known as a klutz to everyone he knew after all. After picking himself up and dusting off his now dirty clothes, he made his way to the Resilience HQ that has kept so many people alive and strong, run by his sister.

After the ghosts had claimed all rights to Earth and it's inhabitants, they all steered clear of Fenton Works due to all the anti-ghost equipment. Jazz, being probably the most sharpest tool in the shed out of everyone, saw the opportunity to turn it into a refugee camp, then once they got back on their feet, they left, after the first year of Mankinds surrender, we had turned it into a Resilience HQ, doors wide open to those who needed shelter, medical assistance, and those who want to join the fight against th ghosts. Only nine people (Excluding himself and Jazz) occupy the spaces today.

The building seemed to age appropreiatly to the situation, Letters were missing from the neon sign, now saying 'F-nto- wo-ks'. Almost every window was smashed and all were bordered up by wooden planks. Vines were starting to riddle the ceiling and the neon sign. Some cracks in the walls here, graffiti on the walls there, the place seemed to scream 'Gone through hell'.

Two Resilience members scout the city Day and night, and today was his shift, and his shift was about to come to a close.

He opened the door to be greeted by the sight of his best friend, Tucker Foley, also known as 'Too fine' by no one at all, playing on his PDA on the couch, he had so many stocked in the armory that used to be the basement, it's a miracle so many even survived.

Tucker looked up from his PDA after he had closed the door, he wore a red beret and glasses, the left lense of the lenses cracked. He wore a brown flees jacket and dirt green cargo pants "Hey Danny," He greeted casually. "Anything new?"

"Yea, actually, I found this." Danny stated as he took off his grey scarf and set it down on the couch opposite to Tucker, then took off his bag and set it down on the floor, searching through it's contents. Tucker immediatly sat up from the couch, clearly interested.

Danny pulled out a silver, slightly bloodied bullet. "Looks like the scavengers are at it again." He sighed. The scavengers were a group of people who saw violence as the only way to survive, they often shot down anyone they could find and stole everything they could find.

The Resilience were the scavengers main opposers.

He then put the bullet on the coffee table and set his bag on the couch on his scarf, then took took off his hood revealing his messy Raven-Hair. "Valerie back yet?" He asked once he sat down next to his stuff.

Tucker shook his head "She radioed Jazz two hours ago, she found a family of three on the outskirts, the dads pretty wounded and the mum is histerical, There's a girl too,  
same age as us, she seemed pretty calm about the whole situation from what I hear." He wiggled his eye brows suggestivly. Danny couldn't help but chuckle at his friends antics.

"I thought you were 'forever loyal to Valerie'." Danny quoted. "Yea I am." Tucker smirked. Danny immediatly saw what he was hinting at, and sighed exasperatedly.

"Tucker, stop trying to play match maker, I don't want a girlfriend, and even if I did, I could find one myself." Danny explained for the umpteenth time, Tucker looked at him skeptically. "Really?" Tucker deadpanned.

"Yea... maybe." Danny muttered and avoided eye contact.

"Woah dude, that self-confidence can get you killed!" Tucker said sarcasticly.

"Yea, yea, I'm going to let Jazz know I'm back." Danny stated, slinging his bag and scarf onto his shoulder and grabbing the bloodied bullet, making his way upstairs.

He entered the OP centre, where Jazz overseered all missions. It was where Tucker was usually stationed, due to his talents in technology. "Hey Jazz." He called to the red head on the other side the the room, talking to Star. "Hey little brother, I'll be there in a minute." She said, continuing her talk with Star. There were some adults in the Resilience, only few though, due to the fact that the life expectancy for people went down half of it's original size.

Finally, Jazz walked up to her little brother. "Find anything?" She asked, looking deep into his eyes, he hated it when she did that, it was like she could read what he was thinking every time she did, and he was a very secretive type.

"Yea," He held out his hand with the bloodied bullet in it. "Looks like the work of the Scavengers." He commented

Jazz nodded, a some what sad expression playing on her features. The moment was interrupted by Tucker slamming the door open "New comers are here, Star, get a first aid kit!" He shouted, Star was one of the medics. Danny and Jazz looked at each other before dashing downstairs. Jazz made it downstairs first, Valerie was trying to calm down the mum alongside with the daughter "Mum, we're safe now." She patted her mum gently on the back. She had Dark raven-hair, much like Dannys, in a half ponytail, her eyes shined with an amethyst colour. She wore a dark purple coat with combat boots and skinny jeans.

All the commotion was suddenly halted when Danny came crashing down the stairs...

In his hurry to get downstairs he had tripped on his own feet. Now all eyes were on Danny and Jazz.. mostly Danny. Danny blushed out of embarrassment and hid his head in his arms. "Err... I'm Jazz, the founder of the Resistence and this is Danny, our lead scouter who always manages to be ever-so graceful."

"Hey!" The muffled reply barely reached there ears. Danny picked himself back up, unruffling his now messy, or should I say messier, hair. "Oh, I'm great by the way, thanks for asking." He said dryly.

The girl chuckled, attracting Danny's attention for the first time. "So this is the lead scout? How?" She said, Valerie smirked.

"He's actually very good at what he does when he has his mind set or is in danger." Valerie mused. Danny felt his cheeks turn red once again. Tucker and Star came rushing down the stairs with a first aid kit and immediatly went down to the basement, it was also the infirmary. "Danny, show these two around." Jazz ordered. "No!  
I'm not going until I know Jeremy is okay!" The mother demmanded through tears. Everyone winced.

"Okay... show her around, I need to see how the others a doing." She gestured to the girl and went down to the basement. Amethyst eyes met ocean blue.

Danny gestured for her to follow and he began going upstairs, the girl not far behind. "So.. got a name?" Danny asked, the silence eating him alive. "Sam, if you ever say my full name I'll end you." She simply stated. Danny stared at her wide eyed, then chuckled a bit. "Good to know." Silence engulfed them again.

Danny was about to speak again but was beaten too it. "So, how do I join?" She asked, staring deep into his eyes, but unlike Jazz's stare, it made him feel warm, and he found himself staring right back at her. "Well, All volunteers are welcome, we could provide your family with food and shelter as well if need be, but you'd have to talk to Jazz." He explained. She just nodded.

They turned the whole of the second floor into the bunkers, boys got the right side, girls got the left. "Theres a spare bed in that room." He gestured to what used to be his parents bed room, he looked at Sam, noticing that she had a frown on her face. "Oh, and if ya get bored just find me or Tucker, we always find a way to liven up this place." He smiled warmly. "Speaking of which, we're going on the nightly patrols today, 18:30 to 22:00, Go talk to Jazz when you can, maybe she'll let you tag along." He explained. She nodded thoughtfully. They headed back downstairs into the kitchen where a man in his twenties with a brown thin stubble was cooking using a camp fire blocked off with some rocks to prevent it from spreading. "This is Joel, he cooks all the food for everyone, he usually serves the dishes around 18:00-16:00" Danny explained, Joel waved.

A girl with brown wavy hair walked in carrying some crates. "That there is Paulina." He lowered his voice and appeared glared at her behind her back. "Also known as miss princess, gets what ever she wants and is a drama queen, don't trust her for a second, she's the living defination of back stabber. She delivers the food crates." Danny warned.

She a had broken his heart for her own personal gain, for a moment his eyes flashed green, but he quickly rubbed them. "Anyway, that should be all you need to know for now." He stated. Sam turned around to say something but before she could say anything, he was gone.

He rarely used his ghost powers, he was so disgusted by the nature of them, and how he obtained it. He hadn't used his ghost form in almost five years. He had to when he was nine, to get Tucker and himself to safety. Some times he'd use them to sneak away or to weaken the enemy. In this case, it was to sneak away.

Some times he needed to be alone. Sure his sister Jazz and Tucker would be there till the end with him but it wouldn't help in this case. It was 16:00 and the sun had already dissapeared, Danny sat on the roof of Fenton works, legs hanging off the side, occasionally swinging them lazily. He closed his eyes and let the feeling of the winter breeze brushing against his face engulf him.

Some times, he needed to remind himself, that even though he had a pretty crap life, it was still more than he could ever wish for. Most times, he needed to be reminded that he could never let go of the little things of life that made it endurable, like the way Tucker pushed his glasses up his nose after he laughed himself silly, like the way Jazz was scold at him after making some smart ass comment.

He let his thoughts wonder to the new girl, Sam. She was nice, funnier than most people he knew, her eyes were so inticing, he could stare at them all day.  
'Woah woah, wait a minute, did I just think about a girl I literally met thirty minutes ago's eyes? You're loosing it Fenton!' He mentally banged his head on a wall.  
Though he did admit to himself that she was... maybe..a little...pretty, he didn't want to go through the whole Paulina ordeal, the worst part about it to him was that he actually fell for the charade.

The sound of thunder interupted his thoughts. Storms, storms were interesting to say the least, especially at night, he had only been out patrolling in a thunder storm once, and he almost lost his life when a lightning strike landed mere metres away and distracted him when he was making a jump onto a building, sending him falling to the ground.

Of course, he had practiced his freestyle running when storms were taking place, to prepare them if there was ever a next time. If Sam did tag along however, she would need to have at least basic skills at freestyling. At night they had to travel by rooftop to avoid attracting attention by any Scavengers or ghosts.

He sighed and ran his hand through his hair, a habit he had obtained when annoyed, stressed or thinking. He rarely did it, but today he just felt extra down. This morning, in his patrol he saw a three little kids playing at the remains of a playground, their supposed mother watching from a distance. It made him smile, genuinly smile, at the thought that no matter what was thrown at these kids, they'll always be joyful little rascles, until they have to fend for themselves that is.

He stretched his limbs and hopped of the ledge back onto the roof. He opened the door on the roof that lead into the building. He wrapped the scarf around his neck,  
to make sure he wouldn't loose it as he made his way downstairs. He walked into the kitchen, as you had to walk through there to get to the basement.

"Oh yea, Danny," Joel started, Danny stopped in his tracks, turning around to face the bulky chef. "Foods gonna be ready in ten, let everyone know for me will ya?" He asked. Danny sighed, and once again ran a hand through his untamed hair.

"Okay, but you owe me!" He reluctantly agreed. Joel just chuckled.

Danny turned around and walked back up the stairs to the OP centre, to find Sam talking to Jazz, no one was manning the stations at this moment in time, due to breaks.  
He went to the speakers and was about to press the button to turn it on. "Danny, what are you doing?" Jazz asked suspiciously. He turned around to see Jazz and Sam now looking at him. "Joel asked me to announce that foods almost ready, you know how he is when it comes to public speaking." He explained.

"Okay, whay do you have your scarf on?" Jazz asked, she didn't like it when he went out without her knowledge. "Don't want to loose it like last time." He said quickly before pushing the on button on the public speakers.

"Hello, people of Fenton Works, speaking on behalf of head chef, Joel Herris, The guy who seems to be favouring me when it comes to chores lately." Danny muttered the last bit. "Food should be ready in about five minutes, so I recommend queing up now or you might not get the specific potatos you want or you might miss the carrots you so desperately need, Danny Fenton signing off!" Danny took his finger off the button and grinned to himself.

Jazz glared at him, and Sam began laugh. It was right then and there that Danny decided he liked her laugh, he should get her to do that more often.

Jazz shook her head "What was that for?" She asked. "I need to make sure he doesn't pick me again, don't I?" He chuckled at the last bit and headed back downstairs.  
Tucker was back on the couch with Valerie, showing her something on his PDA. Danny sat down on the opposite couch to them again, slouching into the seat slightly.

"Did ya get the message Tuck? I was sure you'd be first in line." Danny commented. Valerie laughed.

"Nah, even though Tucker loves meat more than anyone else here, Technology seems to be his life line." She commented, I chuckled. Tucker decided to change the subject.  
"So, what do you think of the new girl, I heard you invited her out on the night patrol with us." Just as he finished speaking, the flash of lightning appeared through the curtains, with it came a great bang of thunder and the thudding of rain agains the ground outside.

"Yea, she seemed pretty down and she asked to join so I thought I'd let her see what she's getting herself into." I explained. Tucker snickered.

"You don't get it Danny, this is a big thing! You've never invited anyone to tag along with us on a night shift ever! Not even when I asked you to invite Valerie because I didn't want to seem suspicious!" Tucker almost shouted.

Tucker had a huge crush on Valerie since the dawn of time, and they got together a year ago. He kept on begging Danny to invite her on the night patrol because he didn't want to be shot down.

"He does have a point." Valerie pitched in. Danny's eye twitched. "What is it with you two? What drugs are you on and where can I get some?" Danny asked incredulously.

All three laughed.

Suddenly Tuckers stomach rumbled and the moment was interrupted. "Alright well, I've kept my stomach waiting long enough." He got up and began walking to the line,  
Valerie soon following him. Danny stood up, jogging after them. "Hey wait up!" He called.

He joined the line behind them, it began in the kitchen and ended halfway up the stairs. Tucker and Valerie were both in a reather flirty conversation so he tried to dull all noise out of his brain to avoid being scarred for life. Near the front of the line he saw a new guy, he looked to be in his thirties and seemed to have bandages all over, next to him was Sams mum. He must of been Sam's dad, from the looks of the bandages, he must of been mauled by an animal of some sorts.

"Hey." Someone spoke from behind him. He turned around to see Sam, his eyes immediatly brightened. "Oh hey," He greeted.

"So how does this work?" Sam asked, gesturing to the line, he knew what she meant. "Joel makes enough for every single person, you just need to pick it up sometimes if we have extra food than usual, he'll set up a buffet, honestly, you haven't live until you've tried Joel's dishes." Danny explained.

"Anythings better then street food." she commented, but no signs of disgust showed on her facial features. Danny nodded in agreement. "So, uh, I didn't get your last name." Danny asked after a moment of silence.

"Manson, Sam Manson." She stuck out her hand for him to shake, he grinned a crooked smile and shook it. "Fenton, Danny Fenton, as you may already know." He replied.

"Ohh, so she's the one tagging along tonight?" Tucker asked from behind. Danny turned around to Tucker.

"The name's Tucker Foley, also known as Too Fine." He stated. "By no one." Valerie finished.

"Hey! Can't you let a guy dream?" Tucker asked irratatedly to Valerie. Then they started rambling at each other.

"Are they always like this?" Sam asked from behind Danny. "Only half the time, the other half they're so flirty with each other it makes you wanna puke, it's like a love hate relationship sort of thing." Danny explained exasperatedly.

It was finally there turn to get food, they all got their dishes and sat down on the couches as they always do, this time Sam sitting next to Danny.

"Okay, Sam, what was the most scary experience of your life?" Tucker asked, they had all been sharing experiences to get to know each other. She sat there for a minute deep in thought. "When I was ten, my parents had to leave me alone in a shed to try and avoid a ghost that had been chasing us for the last 2 hours, the door had a small hole, just big enough to see out of. It was midnight, the only light being the dim cold light of the moon. I could barely make out a figure trudging past the shed with pale blue skin and a dark cloak, with piercing red eyes that shone right through the darkness. Suddenly, it stopped, right infront of the door, I felt my heart blowing up against my chest, my breathing starting to quicken, it stood there forever and I was sure that I had been spotted, then, it began to trudge away. I stayed there for another hour, still scared out of my mind at what just happend." Sam narrated

"Woah.." Tucker awed, Danny whistled.

"Okay, Tucker, what was the worst moment of your life?" Valerie asked, immediatly, the happy atmosphere died down.

"Well, errr, when I was nine, I was seperated by family while being chased by Scavengers." Immediatly, Danny knew where this was going, and he frowned. "And I have never ran so fast in my life" He laughed bitterly. "I could hear the sound of gunshots behind me and bullets wizzing past when suddenly, I felt immense pain in my leg, a bullet had skimmed me. I screamed in agony and immediatly fell to the ground, my glasses falling onto the ground, breaking my left lense." He pointed to the crack in his lense. "I was shaking, clearly scared shitless, but when the guy lifted the gun to my head, the strangest thing happend. A ghost with snow white hair and glowing green eyes knocked the guy to the ground, he then picked me up and helped me back here." Tucker explained.

Sam looked at Tucker incredulously. "Really? A ghost saved you?"

Suddenly a beeping went off. Tucker fished into his Pockets and pulled out his PDA and turned off the beeping.

"Hey, It's time for the Patrol guys." He stated.

Lightning flashed and thunder echoed in the background.

...End chapter...

Oh.. My.. God..

I've wanted to do this story for ever! I know I've got all the other stories planned and everything, I will get to them eventually but this, this is going to be my main focus.

I love AUs!


	2. Meet Danny's Match

Danny and Tucker stood up, Sam stood as well.

"Well, guess I'll see you when you come back, stay safe Tucker!" Valerie said.

"Oh, so you don't want us to stay safe? Rude." Danny sulked half heartedly. Valerie laughed. He looked at Sam, she didn't seem nervous, maybe she's done this before.  
He glanced at Tucker, even though his main post was at the OP centre, Danny made him come along for the company. To be honest, he wasn't sure why he asked for Sam to come, but he didn't quite regret the decision, not yet at least.

Tucker began to walk towards the basement, Danny signalled for Sam to follow.

They walked down the stairs to the basement, the Infirmary enquipment was at the left side such as scalpuls, bandages and even some defibrillator, thanks to Danny when he decided to have a look in the abandoned hospital. Tucker stayed outside due to his phobia of all things hospital related. On the other side was the Armory,  
with things such as Fenton wrist rays, the Fenton deflector, Fenton basooka's and some new ones, courtesy of Tucker. The main one used was in fact made by Tucker, he took one of the guns from the scavengers and supplied it with bullets he made himself, the catch is that these bullets also effect ghosts. He calls it the 'Eraser'.

"Alright," Danny starts as he throws an Eraser to Sam and Tucker and grabs one for himself. "This is an Eraser, made by the Resilence's Techno-Geek Tucker Foley, Care to explain Tuck?" Danny asks, Tucker nods.

"The gun isn't so special, it's the bullets. They're bathed in anti-Ectoplasm, so if you shoot a ghost, it will have the same reaction as a human, and yes, It's scientifically proven that ghosts can die. Just use it like a normal gun, very simple to operate." Tucker explained. Sam nodded.

"Sweet." She commented with a slightly sinister smirk. Danny couldn't lie, he felt kind of scared.

"Go get whatever gear you want, meet just outside the building in Ten." Danny stated and went upstairs.

He re-adjusted his scarf so it was now covering up half his face again, He lifted his hood and once again, his only visible feature were his ocean blue eyes. He stepped outside, to be met with a perculier sight.

It was snowing, rather hard actually.

That in itself wasn't odd, it was the fact that he was sure that there was a storm earlier. Suddenly, a flash of lightning appeared in the distance followed by the crash of thunder.

Huh

It was a snow storm.

He's never had one of those before.

He put his eraser in his pocket and searched in his dark blue bag, he started to fish around for the contents and pulled out a flashlight. He figured that would come in handy.

He took this moment to look around, the broken houses down the street being covered by snow. It was no secret that snow was his favourite thing about weather, and when the ruins of Amity were covered in it, it was like a deserted wonder land. He absolutely love freestyling in the snow, everyone knew that.

The ground was already in a thin coat of snow. A flash of lightning lighted the sky, the snow coming down harder than before.

Right, so now it was a blizzard storm.

No doubt there would be 6ft of snow by dawn, it made him feel like a child on christmas eve.

The feeling of the snow brushing his face reminded him of the kid in him. He promised himself he never forgot little ol' Danny Fenton, the boy who wanted to be an astronaut.

Danny Fenton, the boy who loved night so much, when it was his bedtime he used to sneak up to the roof and stare in wonder at the stars above. The boy who loved the cold instead of the warmth, the boy who chose to skip out on short cuts and went the long way round.

He had dreams.

He still had them.

Over the years, that little boy disappeared, but he made sure that little boy was never forgotten.

Some times, only some times, he sneaks out to the roof of Fenton works late at night to see the stars and constellations.

He looked up at the night sky, the dim light of the moon barely managing to shine through the clouds in it's way in the heard the door open behind him, the light of the in doors creaking into the darkness. he turned around to see Sam and Tucker, just closing the doors with all their gear on.

Tucker had a set of goggles which allowed him to see invisible/intangible ghosts, with his Eraser tucked securly into his fleas jacket.

Sam had a black Beanie with an Eraser with a flash light attatched to it, she still had her purple coat on.

"Sooo, any good at freestyling?" Danny asked, Tucker's mouth dropped. "You didn't check if she can rooftop run?! Are you serious?" Tucker yelled.

"Relax, you kind of have to know, how else are you gonna get places?" Sam reasoned. "I can do it, I've done it in worse conditions than this." She explained. Danny nodded.

"Right, well our first stop is at central Amity, it's usually buzzing with scavenger activity since it's near their home base, so be careful." Danny informed, he had no doubt that she could carry her own weight.

She nodded. "Right, onwards!" Tucker announced dramatically. Danny and Sam chuckled at his antics and began the patrol.

Danny dashed to a near by building, climbing up it using windows, pipes and cracks in the walls, he was up it in no time. Sam was not far behind, Tucker not far from her.

"Rightio, onwards." Danny said in a posh voice, earning a chuckle from his friends.

All three darted on the rooftops, jumping from roof to roof, Danny was in the lead, Sam suprisingly not far behind from Danny, being lead scout ment he was the most durable and capable out of everyone. Danny looked behind him to see Sam mere metres away, he smirked 'Finally, someone I can have a race with'. His smirk turned sinister,  
"First one there gets the stash of Coke-a-cola." He called, and ran off faster than before, Sam laughing somewhere in between.

Every step they took made a crunch, as Danny made a Jump to the next roof, lightning flashed in the background, lighting the trio and the snow on the roof top as well as the omnimous clouds covering the sky, the trio already had a lot of snow on their clothes.

He tuck 'n' rolled, carrying on. He turned around to check on how much distance he had between them, He saw Tucker a few feet behind... where was Sam? He looked back infront of him to see she was a little ahead. He smiled, she was good.

Their next rooftop was downwards, Sam made the jump, lightning flashing once she landed, she sprinted and jumped onto the building to the right.

Danny was catching up to her fast. They were practically side by side at this point.

"You're good." Danny said, still full of energy. "You're not so bad yourself." She complimented. Danny smiled.

She smirked and pushed his hood down playfully, revealing his messy black hair. A mischeivious glint sparked in his eyes as he grabbed her beanie and put it on his head instead. "Hey!" She called. He ran a little faster to get only just ahead of her.

He lowered his scarf a little to stick his tongue out at her then covered his face up again and went as fast as he could to the next roof.

He leapt easily onto the roof as Lightning broke through the sky once again. Danny skidded to a stop at the end of the rooftop, there were no more buildings,  
instead there was a roundabout with a fountain in the middle, it was lit with some lanterns here and there more importantly, there were Scavengers.

Sam skidded to a stop just next to him not long after, taking back her beanie with an amused smirk. Tucker comes in, a lot more breathless then the others.

Sam looked at Tucker incredulously "Wow... you're really quite the sporty person Tucker." she drawled.

"Hey! I don't want to be here, Danny just makes me come because he gets lonely." Tucker grumbled. Danny punches him in the arm. "Shut up, there are like, four scavengers right there." Danny whispered harshly, gesturing to the four figures with flashlights attatched to their guns.

Tucker nodded, as well as Sam. Danny fished in one of his pockets and pulled out a radio. "This is ghost boy to red genius, I repeat, ghost boy to red genius." Danny whispered into the radio, Sam looked at Tucker comfused. "We came up with our own nicknames to be used on the radio. He chose ghost boy, Jazz chose red genius, I'm Techno-Geek." He whispered to Sam. For a world run by ghosts, there were surprisingly few in Amity Park, they all seemed to prefer the larger cities.

"This is red genius, Status report?" A voice said quietly through the radio, it was obvious that Jazz caught on to the fact that they needed her to be quiet.

"Four scavengers around central Amity, orders?" Danny whispered into the radio. "Take them down, and be careful Danny." Jazz added as an after statement.

"Your supposed to call me ghost boy and I can take care of myself." Danny grumbled into the radio. "You're no fun."

"Hey, I just don't want my little brother to let this all go to his head." Jazz stated. Danny smirked.

"I can't believe you think so little of me." He said in mock hurt, before putting the radio back in his pocket, before fishing into his other pocket and pulling out his eraser, Sam and Tucker doing the same. It was weird, they'd only known Sam for a few hours and it already seemed like they were friends for ages.

"I think Tucker should go for the one on the left, Sam, get the one on the right, and I'll go for the two in the middle, deal?" Danny asked.

"Sounds ike a plan." Sam states, readying her eraser. Tucker adjusts his glasses while getting a firm grip on his eraser. They drop down from the roof in silence effortlessly.

There were supply crates dotted around the open space, Tucker and Danny went left, Sam took a right.

They moved by hiding behind crates and sprinting over to the next one when no one was looking, Tucker stopped at his target, taking him out silently with a blow to the head, Sam took out her one by dragging him down by the neck, mouth and nose covered by her hand. Danny was by a supply crate right next to his punks.

"So when are we gonna hear the details?" The bearded target spoke to the other. "Any moment now, apperantly the boss is sending loads more sods as well, that information is priceless, we can't risk having it bein' stolen by those Resilence Bastards." The other one explained with a gruff voice.

Danny's eyes widened, whatever they were talking about, if they got there hands on it they'd be seriously weakened.

"So, what's at the refugee camp? Hope it will be worth while." The bearded one commented. It clicked in Danny's brain, they were planning on raiding a refugee camp for supplies. Danny's brow furrowed 'How low can these monsters get? Cruel bastards.'

Danny jumped over his crate and started running towards them, startling them both. "What? Where the hell did you come from?" The one with the gruff voice demanded, startled as he fumbled to get his pistol out. The bearded one pulled out his gun and aimed at Danny, Danny ducked just in time, still running towards him. He hit the bearded one in the ribs with his gun, the other one aimed his pistol at Danny. Danny ducked once again, the Scavenger shot his friend instead. Danny now aimed his eraser at the man's head.

"Drop your weapon." Danny demanded. Sam and Tucker came out of their cover. "Who has the information?" Danny asked. "T-the Elite Scav, Logan Vault." The man whimpered.  
Danny hit the man on the head, sending him unconscious. He knew Logan Vault, he was a 16 year old, very good at what he does, he could rival Danny at both combat and street running, they had come face to face before.

Elite Scavenger, a rank of power. It's pretty much someone who can boss you around, There's the Elite Scavenger, then there's the Overseerer, the leader, the creator.  
No one knows who the Overseerer is.

Danny ran a hand through his hair. He got the radio out. "Ghost boy to red head with some urgent news." Danny spoke, "You're speaking to red GENIUS, I thought you took nicknames seriously!" A voice came through the radio.

"Not now Jazz, The Scavengers are planning on raiding a refugee camp. The details, along with a squad are gonna be here any moment, I say we steal the information."  
Danny intentionally left out the Logan Vault part, he knew his sister would order an abort if she knew, he couldn't risk all those lives.

"Agreed, good luck, inform me if anything else happens.

They hid the bodies behind the crates before climbing onto seperate buildings, the buildings circled around the path.

After ages of nothing happening, finally the scavengers appear from one of the entrances.

Logan Vault was the first to enter, He had brown hair with brown eyes and a cocky attitude. He wore a red and black leather jacket with dark blue jeans and hiking shoes.

Tucker's heart sank, he knew all about Logan Vault, he was with Danny when they first met him. Tucker looked over to Sam, she seemed to recognise him as well, judging by the face she was pulling. The thing about Logan Vault, was that he knew exacly how to piss Danny off, and when Danny was pissed, he didn't think before he acted.

The flash of lightning illuminated the sky once again, the snow finally dying down.

"Where's the others?" One of the scavengers asked.

"Leave it to them to slack off." One mused.

"Shhh, I don't think they're slacking off." Logan stated.

He walked into the centre, the light of the lanterns showing off his perfect white teeth through his cocky smile. He fished through his pockets, pulling out a computer chip.

"Danny boy, I know you too well." He shouted into the sky. Danny frowned, brows furrowed, clearly angry. Danny pulled out a PDA of his own and IMed Tucker.

'I'm going to get the computer chip, I'll pass it to you when they can't see it and I'll run in the other direction, you guys go straight to FW.'

'Danny, that's suicide!'

'No it's not, trust me Tucker, I'll use my 'gift' If I have to'

'Fine. I still don't like this.'

"Danny, you and I are so alike it's like we're twins, I'm your evil one." He started to crack up. "Anyway, in my hand, I hold the information you so desperately seek to save the dirt's- sorry, I mean people's lives." Logan stated.

Danny silently dropped down the roof, out of everyones view, he was quite obviously pissed by that statement, and Tucker was more worried then ever.

"Come on Dan-" Logan started but he couldn't finish. Danny snatched the computer chip out of his hands and threw it up onto the roof where Tucker was, Tucker caught it.

Logan was speechless. "See Danny, we are so alike." Logan said. Danny's eyes widened and he legged it, the other direction from FW, Danny threw the chip before everyone turned around, they thought it was still on him.

Danny climbed up the roof as fast as he could, gunshots sounding through the night with bullets breaking through the brick of the building, making a crack.

He made it onto the roof and darted off in the opposite direction of Fenton works, Logan not far behind.

Tucker was explaining to Sam the plan.

"Are you kidding? Is he trying to get himself killed? Logan's good at what he does you know!" Sam yelled at Tucker. "Hey, it wasn't my plan, and besides, I wouldn't under estimate Danny. All we can do now is wait for him to come back to Fenton Works, as much as I hate it, but we really need to get this information back so we can prevent a raid!" Tucker yelled. Sam sighed, pushing hair out of her face.

"Fine." She said begrudgingly.

Meanwhile Danny was ducking left and right to avoid the gunshots being sent his way, Logan was catching up. Danny jumped, preparing to land on the next rooftop, when Logan came up behind him and tackled him in mid air, he had already lost most of the scavengers, it was just him and Logan.

Danny grunted as he hit the rooftop hard, he kicked Logan off him and stumbled to his feet, preparing to jump onto the next roof. Logan aimed his gun from the ground,  
aiming for Danny's head. He fired just as Danny made the jump. Danny screamed.

Logan was breathing heavily, Danny had kicked him in the gut when he managed to tackle him. Logan waited silently, waiting to hear something. He got up and peared down in between both buildings, no one was there. He cursed and carried on running down the rooftops, trying to find where Danny had gone.

He waited for the sound of Logan's footsteps to disappear before he turned visible, clutching his left shoulder, he had been shot. It was only a minor wound, should be patched up easily by Star, but it still hurt like hell.

The flash of lightning reappeard, the snow was getting heavier.

Danny sighed and pulled his hood back up and readjusting his scarf, he kept his hand on his shoulder and made his way back to Fenton works.

Tucker and Sam darted through the rooftops, racing back to Fenton works. The familar neon sign lit in the distance. "Come on Tucker!" Sam called. They entered Fenton works,  
panting. They dashed up the stairs to the OP centre. Tucker had his hands on his knees and even Sam was catching her breath

Tucker held out the computer chip. "Where's Danny?" Jazz asked, clearly worried. Tucker opened his mouth to speak, but before he could. "He went in the other direction to lead the scavengers away from us, the information is in the computer chip." Sam breathed out. Tucker nodded for comfromation. Jazz's eyes seemed even more worried.  
"Tucker, see what the chip holds." Jazz ordered, Tucker nodded.

Jazz pulled out her radio. "Ghost boy, this is Red Genius, pick up now!" Jazz almost yelled into the radio. It stayed silent. "Danny, pick up! Now!" She yelled even louder.  
it was dead silent, everyone listening in to see if the 'Ghost boy' was still with them, the familiar crack of the radio static greeted Jazz, followed by some heavy breathing.

"Hey Jazz, I'm here." Everyone heard through the radio, Jazz sighed in releif. "Oh thank god, what the hell where you thinking?" She almost screamed at him. Sam yelled from a distance but it still caught up on the radio "Yea!" she added for exaggeration.

Amused chuckling could be heard from the other line, "Oh you know, my usual self-sacrificing thoughts." She could practically hear the grin in his voice. Sam grabbed the radio.

"Well you scared us all shitless back there!" Sam Yelled into the radio, everyone cringed, Danny the most. Laughter could be heard from the radio again, only to be inturrepted by a pained grunt. "What's wrong, you sound like your hurt?" Sam asked, clearly worried for her new found friend. "Oh it's nothing... the bullet only skimmed my shoulder." Danny mumbled the last part but everyone heard it.

"THE WHAT?" The three of them shouted into the radio. "Jesus, don't do that! I'll be deaf by the time I make it back!" Danny whined through the radio. "You got shot?"  
Jazz asked incredulously, "No one ever manages to shoot you, except for... Oh my god Danny, you idiot! Logan was there wasn't he?" Jazz chewed Danny out.

"Uhmm... no?" Danny said, no confidence. "Oh my.. OUT OF ALL THE STUPID THINGS-" Jazz started rambling but was cut short. "JAZZ, look I know you really wanna chew me out right now, but can we at least wait until I get patched up, I still have a long way to go, the chase took us a little too far away. Plus, you're not the one freezing your ass off in a blizzard." Danny stated, Jazz sighed and calmed down. "Tucker, let me know when the computer chip has stopped downloading, and Sam, keep my brother company,  
I need to sort something else out." Jazz stated, walking out the OP centre and giving Sam the radio, she sat down on the floor, obviously going to be there a long time.

"Sooooo..." Sam drawled. "How does it feel to have the one thing you love bite you in the backside?" Sam asked, chuckling. "What, Jazz?" Danny asked, clearly comfused.

"No, snow." Sam corrected, Danny started laughing. "How'd you know?" Danny asked, clearly suggesting to how she knew he liked snow. "Tucker told me when we were getting our gear, he kept commenting about how it was so weird for you to invite someone on a patrol."

Danny shrugged. "Well, you wanted to join so I thought I'd give you a little sneak peak into what we do." He explained. "Oh yes, getting shot in the shoulder, sounds like my kind of thing." Sam humoured.

"Yes, I could tell the moment I saw you that you were that kind of person" He chuckled. She laughed as well. "And I knew that you were exacly the type to make that graceful dive infront of their friends just when the bullet closes in, Mr. Hero complex." Sam stated through her laughter. There laughter died down, and they were both smiling with dazed expressions, Sam was the first to snap out of it.

"So, when are you gonna be back?" Sam asked, snapping Danny out of it too. "Errr, looks like I'm 30 minutes away." Danny estimated, If he was walking it would be two hours,  
but ghost power's have it's perks. Sam sighed. "The computer chip's gonna take another hour to download on Tucker's computer, whatever the Scavengers are planning, it's big." Sam mused. Danny nodded.

(* Timeskip cus I'm a lazy bastard.*)

Danny landed in behind a house a few doors down from Fenton Works, he changed back to his human form, speed walking to the front door, he held his Radio to his mouth,  
"Coming up to Fenton Works now." Danny stated, arm still clutching his shoulder. "Meet you there." Sam replied, darting down the stairs to the living room.

Danny opened the door and stumbled in just as Sam came down the stairs. "Star!" She called, Star came up from the basement, clearly prepared for Danny. Star lead Danny down to the basement. Sam tried to follow but she wasn't allowed. She sat on the couch in the living room, staring at the basement doors.

"Yea, you're not allowed to see friends down there when they're being treated, it sucks but, it's for the best." Tucker explained, standing on the staircase. Sam nodded,  
understanding. She yawned and stretched. "How early do I need to get up tomorrow?" She asked Tucker, he shrugged. "Any time before 12:00, at least." He chuckled. Sam smiled. "Okay, I'll get up at 11:50." Sam stated as she trudged sleepily upstairs, it had been a long night, Tucker trudged up as well, a little less sleepy as he was used to this.

They both went to their respectable quatres, happy that tomorrow they'd have some freetime. Only fourty minutes later, a tired and slightly wounded Danny Fenton also stumbled up to bed after being patched up by Star, collapsing on his bed.

DPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDP

Wooooooooooo Chapter two!

I am seriously enjoying writing these! As always, Reviews and criticism is appreciated and NEEDED! Next chapter's gonna be funny as hell (or atleast I plan it to be)


End file.
